


hard and squishy

by ohmyjun



Series: 31 days of halloween [21]
Category: CLC (Band)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Witches, boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyjun/pseuds/ohmyjun
Summary: Yoojin is on a no boob touching policy for a week and Seungyeon doesn’t know what else to do except agree with Seunghee when she says they’re nothing without her.





	hard and squishy

**Author's Note:**

> i love clc!!!! i hope i tagged everything right o:
> 
> [ _31 days of halloween challenge:_](http://ohmywjh.tumblr.com/post/165923694357/31-days-of-halloween) day 21 - witches

"So girls, what's the plan for today?" Yoojin asks as she plops herself down beside Seunghee and lays herself across the older girl's lap. "Oh, Seungyeon-ah already left."

Seunghee smiles down at her and starts to play with her hair. "Don't know. I'm waiting on Seungyeon-ah to come back with our assignment."

"When did she leave?" Yoojin looks up and is greeted by the underside of her oldest girlfriend's boobs. "You ate breakfast today right, unnie?"

"Uh, forty minutes ago and yes. I ate, did you?"

"Yep," Yoojin replies and just because she can't help it, she flicks Seunghee's right boob and laughs when Seunghee hisses.

"Keep that up and I'll make sure you don't get to touch them for a week," Seunghee threatens as she pushes Yoojin off her lap.

Yoojin only laughs. "And who's going to touch them in the meantime, unnie? Seungyeon-ah?"

"What about me?" Seungyeon asks as the front door opens and she steps inside, a roll of parchment clutched tight in her hand.

"Yeonie!" Yoojin yells, making grabby hands at the youngest. "What took you so long?"

Seungyeon rolls her eyes at the display but crouches beside Yoojin to give her a kiss nonetheless. "Had to lose a tail. A pity, she was really pretty too, if not very young looking."

Seunghee holds her hand out for the roll of parchment and unfurls it, her eyes roaming over it feverishly. "Ugh, not again."

Seungyeon laughs as Yoojin wrestles their assignment out of the oldest witch's hands. She pauses near the end of the formally worded summons and laughs outright, clapping a hand on Seunghee's shoulder as she does.

"Today really isn't your day, unnie," Yoojin chuckles, pressing a kiss to Seunghee's jaw before she stands and starts to get dressed for the cold outside. "First, you withhold boob-touching from me and now we have to go see that girl who's completely head over heels for you!"

Seungyeon blinks. "Wait, what? Yoojin can't touch your boobs anymore?"

Seunghee groans again, bending over her knees to bury her face into the carpet of their living room. "Let me live, damn it! I'm a good witch, I do my chores and I put up with these two brats. Why are you doing me so wrong today?"

"Brats?" Seungyeon shouts, eyes going wide. "What happened to _my baby girls?_ You didn't seem to think of us as brats last night when Yoojin finally stopped being selfish and put on a strap-on for once."

"Hey! I'm not selfish! I just like getting fucked is all," Yoojin snaps.

"As I was saying, Yoojin-ah had just finally stopped being selfish and suddenly we're brats!" Seungyeon reiterates. "Come on. It's not like I asked them for that specific assignment. They trust us over other covens to get it right and fix the mess the first time is all."

"It's clean up duty," Yoojin mutters. "It's not like it's the most difficult thing in the world."

"Yes, but our memory charms are the best," Seungyeon continues, a hand on Seunghee's shoulder. "You can stay if you want, unnie. You don't have to come with us."

But Seunghee is already standing and walking towards the coat rack. "Yeah and let you two fuck up all the memory charms? No thanks. We'd lose our status if I just let you two do things by yourselves."

Seungyeon shrugs. "Well, that's true."

"Well, I for one think we would be fine without unnie," Yoojin grumbles. "We might not get everything right the first time like her, but we'd try until we did."

Seunghee rolls her eyes and wraps a scarf around Yoojin's neck. "Yeah, okay. Let me know how that works out in the end."

Yoojin peers up at her girlfriend. "You're lucky I love you. You and your ridiculously squishy boobs that you're not letting me touch for a week."

"For a good reason!" Seunghee exclaims, and then, much more quietly, "I love you too."

Seungyeon pulls a beanie over Yoojin's hair. "I love you both more than you love each other, so ha!"

Seunghee rolls her eyes and presses a kiss to first Seungyeon's lips then Yoojin's. "You two are nothing without me."

"No argument there."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> [tumblr](http://hungline.tumblr.com) | [twt](http://twitter.com/wingedseok)


End file.
